Crazzy Muses
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: This will be another chaptered fic that im startin to make. I own no one in here except myself and this quarter. Sad isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

I just want to get this all straight before I go ahead and make some chapters.

**Jericho **= the dude that makes my head crazy. But I still love him. But all he does is laugh with me, agree with me, argue with me and eat a lot. Be careful. He will give you a cookie but then take it ! don't forget that he one day dreams to balance a pencil on his nose for over 10 seconds. Yep, his record is 4 seconds.

**Chavo = **Mr. Taco loving man. He sometimes comes and goes, helping Jericho and his ego. He might be my savior. And likes looking inside my closet. I wonder what is he is so interested in there?

**JBL=** The fattest man I've ever known. All he really does is piss me off until Jericho comes and makes him run off.

**Shane McMahon = **One of my fave people from WWE. He is the only one that likes to talk to himself. He is also a very addicted to Barbie Dolls. Touch his collection and you'll be lucky if you are still living and not dead.

**Randy Orton =** I'm not the only one that hears voices in my head. Randy can't do anything without his pen. So if your mad at him, go ahead and steal his pen. He would do anything to keep that pen safe and sound.

**Triple Nose (Triple H) = **he's just so easy to make fun of!!! And best of all, if you want him to do something, tell him you just have to say that you will give him a cookie. But sooner or later, Jericho will take it away. Haha.

**John Cena** = He is the guy that ticks me off. He will be like "how come you like that old fat canadian but not me?". He is just so jealous. You understand right Jericho?  
Jericho:yep!


	2. Night ya'll

Chris:haha ur just jealous because LOW (LOVINGORANGEWALLS) likes me and not you!

Cena:no i am not!

chris:yes you are!

cena:so?

LOW:will u guys shut up!!! im trying to concentrate on this story!

chris:can u make cena go away??

LOW:why?

chris:he's just jealous because im better than him!

cena:no

chris:yeah!

cena:no!

(chris comes up to me)

chris:please?

LOW: fine here

(LOW gives chris a hug)

(cena is jealous and storms out of the room)

chris:thanks (still hugging me)

LOW:mmhhmm! now get off so i can think straight.

chris:fine

LOW:ok.... i think i should update my stories from my imagination with wwe......

chris:ooo!! ooo!!! put me in there

LOW: no! i put you on every chapter!

chris:yeah but the last time, i was shouting at dora the explorer

LOW:so?

chris:it should have only me and chavo going chicago but then chavo gets lost but i dont care and.........

LOW:no!

chris:fine!

LOW: now be quiet so i can concentrate

chris:i cant!

LOW:here take this potato chip bag

chris:yay! im hungry

(he takes two chips and starts to play with them)

chris:die!!! no im to young to die! no your not! your 3 days old! no i still haven't petted a pony! too late!  
(chris eats one of the chips)

LOW: dude, you so weird!

chris:so? u know i am!

LOW:true

chris:do u want a cookie?

LOW:no

(all of a sudden, randy orton comes into room)

LOW:UUUGGGHHH!!! Randy go away before i take your pen away!

randy:come on!!! im a gummy bear for my pen's sake!

LOW: i dont care

chris:yeah! go away!

randy:fine

LOW:turkoglu!!!

chris:rocks your socks

randy: chaka

LOW:ate your face now go away!

randy:can i have a chip first?

chris:no!!! my chippeys!

randy:please?

chris:let me think.......... NO!!!

randy:fine.....

(walks away)

chris:im goin to bed

LOW: it's only 4:00 p.m.!

chris:(ignoring me) night LOW!!!

me:night

END


	3. I'm a pretty princess!

I'm sorry that I havn't been updating. Writers block. Well I'm done now!!!!

* * *

chris:LOW, can I have a pony?

LOW:no and stop calling me LOW, call me Vanessa

chris:ok. but why can't I have a pony?

LOW: why do u need a pony?

chris: because I want to trample Triple Nose since he is keeping his cookie under watch and I want it back!

LOW: why did u give him a cookie if ur going to take it back anyway?

chris:IDK!!!

LOW: fine, here is a pony.

chris:YAY!!! (takes pony out of the closet)

chris:I'm going to name u Jericho #2!!!!

horse:(thinking) weirdo

chris:well im going to find triple H!!! (walks out of the room)

LOW: how did he get a pony out of my closet? WAIT!!! RANDY DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!!

randy:why? its just a guitar!

LOW: it's my guitar and you might get randy germs all over it!!!

randy:ur so weird

LOW: and u have mental issues

randy:Chaka

LOW: ate ur face now leave!!!!!

randy:hhmmpphh. fine..(walks away)

LOW: now i can watch my Wild Recon.......

chavo:hey vanessa, guess what?

LOW: uuggh!!! what? chicken butt?

chavo:no..... but i can do the worm!!! watch!

(chavo goes down on the ground and instead of actually doing the worm, he just rolls around on the floor)

LOW:O.o

chavo:so what do u think?

LOW: im sorry chavo but ur so weird and ugly that i am going to have to make u take another test again to see if u have mental issues...

chavo:oh man!! that's the 3rd time this week!

(chris comes into room)

chris:i have fulfilled my mission!!!

chavo:what? using the bathroom? i know i feel like that when i'm done using it but u don't see me gloating that i just bleed the lizard

chris:(death glare at chavo)

chavo:umm im going to look inside the closet again (runs to closet and stares at the things in it)

chris:yeah... he does have mental issues...

(john bursts into room)

chris:what do u want?

john:NO!!! U HAVE FOILED MY PLAN AGAIN CHRIS JERICHO!! BUT I WILL DEFEAT U SOMEDAY! JUST U WAIT! (runs out of the room)

(shane mcmahon comes into the room)

shane:(singing) running with the rainbow unicorns, don't you wish u were me???

chris:(whispering to me) no......

shane:oh hey guys!!! wanna play with me and my barbie dolls??

LOW: umm no thanks....

shane:ok!!! (starts to play with dolls)

LOW: assclowns........

THE END


	4. yay

shane:hello v!!!

LOW:what's up????

shane:play barbie with me

LOW:no

shane:chaka?

LOW:ate your face now be quiet! let me study!

(chris comes into the room glumly)

LOW:aww chris, why do u look so sad?

chris:they canceled sabrina the teenage witch

(shane tries to stifle his laughter)

LOW: randy!! come over here and stop raiding the fridge!

randy:aww!! why?

chris:cuz ur already fat

LOW: haha pwned!

randy:why do you want me?

LOW:re-act any scene from Sabrina the Teenage witch

randy:why

LOW:so chris will stop whining and so i can study for my geography test!!!

randy:no

LOW:do it now or i will take that pen away from you!!!

randy:no!! not mr. penny poo!!! fine i will

LOW:thank you!! *goes back to studying* ok so Istanbul is in Turkey and and alaska is located all the way-

triple H:up your ass!!!!!

LOW:shut up!!! *throws a fish at his butt*

Triple H: no!!! my bottom is burning! ahh!!!! goodbye world! *falls*

chris:Vanessa!!! Randy isn't doing it right!!!! sabrina didn't say that she accidently fell! she said that she just fell!!!

LOW:ugh! shut up! shut up! shut up!

chris: *shuts up*

randy:well i'm going! *runs to the north pole and hangs out with santa*

LOW: f*** you santa

chris:*gasp* don't say that!!! santa won't give u a pony!!!!!

LOW:if i give u a cup of Play-doh... will you shut up?

chris:*nods head like a 5 year-old*

LOW:*hands chris a cup of play-doh*

chris:yay!!!! i'm going to make a fishy out of this!!! *runs to the side of my bed and starts to play with the play-doh*

LOW:ok but don't let shane eat it!!!!

chris:ok!!! *chris doesn't pay attention and a big ball of play-doh that he threw in the air hit's his head*

chris:oww!! *cries*

LOW:chris, are you ok?

chris:no!!! it hit my head!!! *rubs head*

Triple H:haha

LOW:be quiet! *throws potato at HHH and gets a ice pack for chris*

LOW:here

chris:*sniffs* it's never going to get better

LOW:why?

chris:you didn't kiss it!!!

LOW: wow chris, really?

chris:*nods*

LOW:here *kisses head*

chris:it's better already!!!

LOW:*rolls eyes smiling*

end of chapter!!!!!


	5. magical boxes

Chris: (has pot on top of his head) look at me! I'm Eddie Guerrero!

Shane: you look like a retarded Barbie doll to me

Chris: be quiet or I will frog splash you.

Shane: Make me (sticks out tongue)

(Chris farts on Shane)

Shane: ewww! (runs away to splash holy water on himself)

Chris: Yes! He is gone!

(I come into room)

LOW: why does it smell like Big Show died in here?

Chris: long story short, I farted.

LOW: I'm not surprised. Anyway, where is John? I need to talk to him.

(John Cena comes into room)

Chris: speak of the devil..

John: Devil! Where! (hides head in shirt)

LOW: John, can I talk to you?

John: Can I have a banana too!

LOW: Yes

(me and John walk out of the room)

John: (with mouth full of banana) so what did you want to tell me?

LOW: I just wanted to say….

John: yeah?

LOW: YOU'RE FAT! (runs to Chavo)

John: O.o

(Where Chavo is)

Chavo: What's up V?

LOW: nothing much

Chavo: ok then. (looks into closet again)

Me: What in the world do you look at in there? There's only boxes. Nothing special.

Chavo: nothing special? Vanessa, they are magical boxes! They can talk to me! I named them all. (points at each box) See, there's Chuck, Billy, Ed, Bob…

LOW: Do your parents ever wonder about you?

Chavo: I don't think so.

END! :D

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	6. Ghosts

chris: (playing with play dough)

(ghostly figure enters room)

chris:(surpised) woah! what are you!

ghost: i'm a ghost..

chris:really? so you could like move around and stuff like all cool? ghost: yeah i guess..

chris: and can walk through walls and people can walk thorough you and that?

ghost: (starting to get pissed) yes..

chris: awesome! can you like put your finger through yourself?

ghost: (sticks finger through stomach) yep chris: awesome! so am i like the only person that can see you?

ghost: (shrugs) i don't know chris: let's see. Vanessa! Could you come here for a second!

LOW: (comes into room) What is it Chris?

chris: (points to direction of the ghost) can you see anything there?

LOW: yeah. i see the corner of the wall chris: do you see anything else?

LOW: no. i'm far-sighted. i'm not wearing my glasses don't you see?

chris: oh. well, go closer LOW: (walks closer)

LOW: why is Undertaker here?

chris: undertaker?

ghost: (mad) dammit V! Why did you have to give it away?

LOW: sorry! Gosh!

ghost (akaUndertaker): i'm going away now. thanks a lot. (disappears)

LOW: I said sorry!

chris: so.. uh.. that wasn't a ghost was it..

LOW: sorry chris. it's not

chris: oh well.. (sad) i actually thought it was a real ghost

LOW: it's going to be alright. Hey, cheer up. Why don't you go steal Triple Nose's cookie again?

chris: YAY! OK! :D (runs away happily)

(1 minute later)

HHH: CHRISSS!

the end


End file.
